


All I Ever Wanted

by h311agay



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: In a world where things are different, no one dies, and Johnny fucks Dally in the ass and Dally loves it
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way related to my Don’t You (Forget About Me) series, but is heavily inspired by the character and relationship development that takes place in that series. However, a friend of mine said they wanted to read a fic where Dally bottoms, and frankly, I wanted to write a fic where Dally bottoms to Johnny and loves it, so that’s what this is. Smut, in its purest and most vile form. 
> 
> You have been forewarned.
> 
> -Richie  
> P.S. Hi, Ash, I love you thanks for letting me talk about dy(fam) all the time.

Dally loved lazy afternoons with Johnny, when they both didn’t have to go to work and could spend the entirety of the day laying in bed in their apartment, limbs tangled up with each other and gentle kisses being exchanged. There wasn’t a lot Dally valued in this world, but his time with Johnny was something he’d give up the world for. Johnny had done something Dally had thought impossible: he had wormed his way into Dally’s heart. Johnny made Dally feel real, and happy, and normal, like for once in his life, he was a person of value and worth. He’d do anything for Johnny, anything the other asked him, no matter what it was. 

Johnny was the one and only thing in this world that Dally loved, and he wanted everything that came along with Johnny. Their sex life had been slow to start despite the spontaneous grinding session that had happened the night they both came clean about their feelings; Johnny had been nervous and shy, but Dally had been nothing but patient. Everything they did was at Johnny’s pace. Dally was insistent on making sure he had Johnny’s permission before he did almost anything, wanting nothing more than to please Johnny. 

He wanted Johnny to feel good and loved, the way Johnny made him feel, and if it meant taking things at the other’s pace, then so be it. He nibbled at Johnny’s neck, listening to the soft breathy moans of the younger man fill the bedroom. He left marks in wake of his teeth, drawing more sounds out of Johnny.

Dally groaned, cock twitching when Johnny brought a hand up to his hair, and tugged on it. He heard Johnny’s breath catch and he smiled against the other’s abdomen before opening his mouth to leave another dark hickey. Johnny pulled on Dally’s hair a little more forcefully, and Dally groaned again, following the movements of Johnny’s hand as he was pulled up into a kiss. He kissed Johnny hungrily, losing himself in the heat and taste of Johnny’s mouth.

Johnny had grown braver as time went on, eventually opening himself up to letting Dally do things like blow him and leave hickies on his body - the latter something Johnny had literally begged Dally to do.

A couple of days ago, out of nowhere, Johnny had asked Dally about sex.

Then he had asked Dally if they could have sex.

Then he had asked if Dally would bottom during sex.

A part of Dally was scared to open himself up like that, his history with men hadn’t been entirely pleasant, but then again, he found blowing Johnny to be incredibly hot, something he had never experienced with another man. He trusted Johnny to not hurt him, to make things good for him, because Johnny had that same trust in him.

Dally would do anything for Johnny.

“I wanna fuck your mouth,” Johnny said when Dally finally pulled away from the kiss. Johnny’s hand was still in Dally’s hair, tugging just enough to put Dally on edge. Johnny didn’t need to say anything else before Dally was kissing down his body, delighting in all the small sounds and movements Johnny made as Dally worked his way to his groin.

They were both already naked, the summer heat making the apartment stuffy, and it was just them, so there was no need for either of them to be shy. Not when this had been their plan for the day, anyways. He kissed along Johnny’s inner thighs before lifting his head up to take Johnny’s cock into his mouth.

Johnny’s cock was hot, precum beading at the tip, salty but not unpleasant. There was nothing unpleasant about Johnny to Dally. He pressed his tongue to Johnny’s frenulum before taking more of Johnny’s length into his mouth, groaning loudly around his cock when Johnny pulled on his hair. Dally wanted to reach down between his own legs and jerk himself off; blowing Johnny always made him achingly hard, desperate for release, but he didn’t want to wear himself out before they got to the main event of the afternoon.

Johnny let Dally work himself around his cock for a moment, before both hands were in Dally’s hair. Dally made sure to keep his throat as open as possible as Johnny pulled him down, hips bucking up into his mouth. Dally felt the head of Johnny’s cock hit the back of his throat, and he instinctively tightened it up, but not enough to make him gag. He heard Johnny moan as he fucked Dally’s mouth, and Dally couldn’t help but echo back the moans. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, trying not to rock his own hips into the mattress. Dally was breathing hard, cock twitching and leaking, and the smell and taste of Johnny was driving him insane. He whined with desperate need around Johnny, wanting nothing more than to please him, to make him feel good.

Johnny pulled Dally off his cock, and Dally let out a gasping breath, tongue hanging from his mouth slightly, a string of saliva and precum hung from his mouth and Johnny’s cock. He could feel that his face was red, and he was looking at Johnny through lazily lidded eyes.

Johnny sucked in a breath, and scratched the area behind Dally’s ear lovingly as he stared down at him from the head of the bed.

“I love you, Dally,” Johnny said, voice thick with affection.

“I love you, too,” Johnny, Dally said, voice a bit hoarse from Johnny’s cock, and he saw the way Johnny’s muscles rippled and felt his hands twitch in his hair. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Johnny said, moving a hand to cup Dally’s jaw and pull him back up the bed slightly, thumb brushing away the strand of saliva.

A small whine escaped Dally’s throat at the other’s words, and he rolled away to grab the lubricant off of the night stand, opening it and pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers.

The day before, Dally had gone and bought the lubricant from the pharmacy, glaring daggers at the cashier who rang him up. He had fingered himself for Johnny that night, and at first it had felt embarrassing to do so, but by the time he had gotten three fingers into him and brushed his prostate, he hadn’t cared anymore, because Johnny was jerking himself off and telling Dally how fucking beautiful he looked, and those words had made Dally come, un-fucking-touched.

Dally was experienced and knew what he had to do to get himself open quickly, but he took his time, letting himself be vocal and exposed to Johnny, because the way the other ran his hands over his body and muttered sweet nothings to him made Dally feel special and loved.

He got three fingers inside of him, and bowed forward some, whining and he twisted them inside of him. His cock was so painfully hard, and he knew that if Johnny reached down to stroke him, he would last very long. Johnny cupped Dally’s face with a hand, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone when Dally jerked his body forward, a choked noise of pleasure escaping him when he found his prostate again. As much as he wanted to focus on that spot, he couldn’t, because he knew he’d come untouched again and ruin their activities. 

Johnny leaned forward slightly, planting a gentle kiss to Dally’s shoulder, “I’m ready,” Dally gasped, pulling his fingers out from inside of him, letting out a breathy whine at the lack of them. “I’m ready,” he said again, pressing his mouth desperately to Johnny’s.

Dally got on his hands and knees, lowering his torso some so that his ass was in the air, and for a moment, the fear and embarrassment washed over him and he almost couldn’t do it anymore. He almost sat up, and told Johnny he couldn’t actually do this, but then he felt Johnny’s gentle hand on his hip, thumb slowly tracing circles.

“You’re beautiful, Dal,” Johnny said, and Dally could feel his throat tighten. He was trembling, but it was no longer in fear, but a desperate need for Johnny. A desperate need to hear Johnny say more things like that, to praise him and love him.

He felt Johnny spread him open some, and then he was pushing himself in. Johnny had listened when Dally explained how it worked, he could tell by the slow and deliberate way Johnny moved. Dally’s chest felt like it was going to rupture. He let out a low groan and dropped his head, burying his face into the sheets and pillows beneath him as Johnny continued to push in. The pressure was intense, but the pain was minimal, and it made Dally’s cock stir again. He felt Johnny stop, his hips pressed almost completely flush against Dally’s body. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Dally choked out. “Fuck, Johnny,” he said, gripping the bed sheets in his hands. Johnny rested his hands on Dally’s hips again, burning hot against Dally’s skin even though he almost felt feverish with his need and arousal. “Move,” he whined, “Please.”

That was all it took for Johnny to start thrusting his hips, slowly and experimentally at first, and it was almost took much of a tease for Dally to take, but then suddenly, out of the blue, Johnny gained confidence and rhythm and Dally choked on a surprised moan.

His heart was pounding almost at the same rate as Johnny’s thrusts, which became stronger and harder the longer they went, and Dally couldn’t hold back the swears and moans building up inside him. He rocked his hips back, trying to grind himself against the other so that he could find his prostate. When Johnny did finally hit it, Dally almost came unravelled. His head snapped back and he let out a desperate moan. “Fuck, harder,” he begged, trying to meet Johnny’s thrusts again. Johnny laid himself against Dally’s back a little bit, changing the angle in which he slid in and out of the other, and grabbed a fistful of Dally’s hair.

Dally was panting, chasing after every one of Johnny’s thrusts, needing to feel him deeper, harder, more, more, “More,” he begged. “Fuck, Johnny, fuck me on my back,” he whined, trying to turn his head to face the other. “Please.”

Johnny pulled out, “Roll over,” he said, and Dally eagerly complied, helping situate their bodies so Johnny could push back inside and pick up where they had left off. His legs were hitched up and wrapped around Johnny’s back. He was sweaty and hot, but he wanted Johnny closer. The heat made him dizzy but in an intoxicating way. Johnny leaned down, kissing him hungrily and sloppily as he began fucking himself hard and fast into Dally, and when he found Dally’s prostate this time, it was easier for him to continue brushing against it.

Dally couldn’t think anymore, he couldn’t even kiss Johnny back. His eyes were almost completely shut, face hot, mouth dropped open as almost endless moans escaped him. The fire in his gut was growing fast, spreading like magma through his veins with every stroke against his prostate, until his toes were curling and he was digging his nails into Johnny’s hair.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped, body jerking. “Oh, fuck, Johnny.” He curled inward some, pressing his forehead to Johnny’s, gasping and twitching. “I am so close,” he said, voice breaking.

Johnny reached between them, hot hand wrapping around Dally’s neglected cock. Dally whined again as Johnny began to stroke him along with his thrusts, and it wasn’t long afterwards that Dally felt that familiar snap in his gut.

He came, moaning Johnny’s name loudly, body curling in on itself as he shook and tightened around Johnny.

Johnny steadied himself with both hands, still fucking Dally, who gasped at the overstimulation when Johnny hit his prostate again. He couldn’t help the way he tightened up and trembled, hips jerking of their own violation. He tried to put a hand over his mouth to silence some of his moans, but Johnny reached up and held his hand down against the bed. “I wanna hear you,” he slurred.

Dally continued to moan, feeling like he was going to lose his mind if Johnny didn’t stop soon. Johnny buried his face into Dally’s neck and moaned loudly against the skin there as he gave a final, hard thrust, and a familiar sensation of being came inside of filled Dally. Dally’s entire body echoed his heartbeat, and he was still shaking even as Johnny started coming down from his own orgasm. He let out a little noise of overstimulation when Johnny shifted, pulling out of him, and he shuddered as he felt the cum begin to leak out of him. 

“Fuck, Dal,” Johnny said, brushing sweaty strands of hair from Dally’s face, smiling at him with a satisfied look in his eyes. “That was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Dally returned the smile, feeling a warmth he was slowly becoming familiar with fill his chest.

“I love you, Johnny,” he mumbled, the usual rush of fatigue after an orgasm beginning to set in. 

“I love you, too, Dally.”


End file.
